A mother with a crush
by Lonneke
Summary: Lorelai finally realises that she's got a thing for Luke...but has no idea how to deal with it. The fanfic is unfinished right now.
1. I want my chocolate!

"Hey, Rory speaking."

"Hi, the annoying person also known as your mum here."

"Mum, I've got class in fifteen minutes. I can't talk to you now.

"Then play hookey for once in your life dammit, we've got an emergency! I want my chocolate!"

"Wooh, slow down. Exactly how can chocolate be an emergency?"  
"Because it's figurative chocolate, duh."

"Okay...so what does this chocolate stand for?"  
"Luke! Can you believe it. One moment I was standing in the inn thinking 'geeh, I wish Luke was here' and then...bang! I realized I want Luke!"

"So why don't you just ask Luke out?"

"Because I'm standing on the sun."

"Really? Last time I checked this was still planet Earth."  
"The figurative-sun. You see, I want my chocolate..."

"...which is Luke."

"Right, but I'm standing on the sun. So yes, I can take a chocolate bar out of my back, but it wouldn't be chocolate, just some sticky paste, which still tastes good, but not as good as real chocolate and no matter how much you lick that wrapping there will always be a part of chocolate that you don't get."

"So you're saying that when you ask Luke out, you wouldn't like him as much as you do now?"  
"Yes! There would be awkward silences and pauses and before you know it his nitpicking on my diet isn't as cute anymore."

"You think the whining is cute?"

"That's not the point missy. I like Luke the way he is now, but the date-Luke would be all bad."

"Then why don't you get a fridge?"

"Excuse me?"

"On the sun. A nice fridge to keep your chocolate cool so it's still all yummy."

"A fridge on the sun? Now that's just ridiculous! Really, I don't understand where kids these days get those weird ideas."

"Well then there are just two options."  
"Please tell me that one's good and the other one's even better."  
"Either you keep craving for chocolate or settle for the stickyness."

"Uhuh, so exactly when will you tell me the good-part?"  
"There is none."  
"I was afraid you were gonna say that."

"Okay, I really have to go if I don't wanna be late. Can I hang up on you without you axe-murdering anyone?"  
"There may be some maming, but it'll be kill-free."

"Good. Then I love you and I'll see you this afternoon."

"Love you too."


	2. Evil coffee

Lorelai Gillmore was standing in front of Luke's diner. She was slightly hopping from one leg to the other and there was some serious lip-biting action. Finally she stepped forward towards the counter.

"What's wrong with you today?" Luke asked.

"W-what do you mean? I'm just me, as I often am."

"Well around this time it usually takes at least five cups of coffee before you feel ashamed to ask for even more."

Lorelai immediately went into her defensive pose. "Well, maybe I'm not worrying about coffee. Maybe my life is actually so meaningful that I often think about something other than a beverage."  
"You're an addict. You think about it all the time. So I'll just pour you cup, try to keep the cynical to myself so you can stop being a nervous wrack and leave."

"Oeh." Lorelai groaned. "You know, you are a very annoying man." she said angrily and his face and walked out of the diner.

Luke looked at the swinging door and then at the counter. The cup of coffee was still there. He didn't know what happened, but he did know that something was very wrong.

Rory was hipping a bit on the buschair...until she noticed several glares coming her way. Finally the travel was over and she reached home. She ran to the door, slammed it open so she wouldn't slow down too much, kept running while dumping her coat and backpack at various chairs and immediately started yelling: "Details!"

Lorelai came in from the kitchen, hands covered in chocolate mousse and with a bag of marshmellows.

"Snacks, bad sign." Rory said.

"Yes, hello to you too. I hope you don't mind me starting a bit early with the pig-fest, but I needed an overdosis of calories."  
"Okay, now I definitely want details. Did you see him already?"  
"Yes" Lorelai answered with a sigh as she sat down on the couch next to Rory.

"And...?"

"He offered me a free cup of coffee!"  
"The villain."

"Yes, how could he do that?! Here I come barging in with all these feelings and all he talks about is some caffeine-filled drink!"

"And you'd think that Luke would figure out that you didn't walk into his diner for a coffee. Especially after all those time you ordered coffee there." Rory said that very dry tone of hers.

"Yes!....No! Damn you and your sarcasm-skills!" Lorelai started pouting.

"I learned from the best."

"Kissing up will get you nowhere missy, you're still on warming-brownies-up-duty."

"Since when do we have that?"  
"Since I bought a kilo of brownies today in a moment of sulkiness. I also put an extra pack in the freezer in case of future-pouting-occassions."

"Good thinking. When it comes to food you really do plan ahead. "

"I'm a very sensible woman. Now enough with the three-degree already. I'm the mother, I should be the interegator." 

"But I'm not the one with yummy details to tell."

"Well neither do I. All I can talk or even think about apparently is coffee!"

"Just gimme the details and I'll determine the yummyness-level."

"Fine. But I'll only talk for brownies."

Rory stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Chocolaty-goodness is on its way."


	3. Breakfast at Luke's

"Think you can do it?" Rory asked Lorelai the following morning as they were walking to the diner.

"Early. Need coffee." Lorelai answered in a monotone voice.  
"I take that as a yes."

A caffeine-shot later Lorelai was able to spend some of her attention to other things, which resulted in some serious glaring.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"How can she do that? In public no less!"

"Who what where?" Rory asked, while looking around crazy.

"Miss Slut over there of course. Look at her all googling over Luke like that. Why won't she immediately throw herself at him?"

Rory observed the situation in a bit different way: "I think she just wants a refill."

"Yeah sure, that's what she'll isay/i. But I know what she's really thinking."

The daughter remained a bit more skeptical. "I'm guessing it has nothing to do with her being thirsty."

Lorelai snorted. "Oh she's thirsty alright, but it ain't coffee that can satisfy her. And...oh now look!"  
"What?!" Rory asked, hoping that the conversation would take a more normal turn...if such a thing was possible with her mother.

"He gives her a refill." Lorelai answered in a tone that indicated Luke had thrown himself right in front of the lions after marinating himself as well.

"Luke runs a diner, he gives people coffee for money. Strange as it may seem, it's actually a tradition around here."

"That's not giving her coffe, it's foreplay! And I need a refill too."

Rory got a slightly grossed look on her face: "Refill as in needing coffee and not as in foreplay...right?" she asked hopeful.

"I am appalled by the dirty thoughts that you youngsters have nowadays."

"Notice how you still haven't answered my question."

"I have the right to remain silent."

"No, that's only a theoretical possibility."

Lorelai faked another appaled look. Then she just gave up, sighed and said: "Why did I have to make you so smart?"

"So that later I'll make lots of many and give you a great pension...if I still love you by then."

"Fine, no more 'sex' and 'mother' in the same sentence."

"Who's having sex?" Luke asked as he came to the table with coffee and instantly refilled Lorelai's mug. Lorelai however quickly jumped up and yelled: "Don't you sneak up on me like that again. And we were having a private conversation, thank you very much."

"You really think that any conversation in a crowded public place can be considered to be private?" Luke asked with his typical cynical tone.

"It would be very civilized if they all put their fingers in their ears."  
"You know, I really wonder on what planet you actually come from." was all Luke answered as he walked away to serve other customers.

Rory sighed a bit, relieved that the sex-talk was over and that her mother was still able to talk 'normally' to Luke despite her new discovered-feelies. Else the talks she'd had with her would probably be even worse. She picked up the remains of her food and wanted to say goodbye to her mother until she saw a big smug smile on Lorelai's face.

"Okay, what turned your mood around."

"He thinks I'm out of this world."

"Yeah, most people tend to think that after they met you." Rory answered, but her words obviously didn't came through Lorelai's pink pancer of love.

" And unlike certain people, I don't have to beg for a refill."

Rory realised that her mother was now officially a hopeless cost. "You have fun dreaming on and I'll go back to the real world. See you tonight mum."

"He thinks I'm special."


	4. Dinner with a lion

"It's times like these when you wonder why on earth no one has invented a time-machine yet."

Rory looked around in Lorelai's room as her mother tried on a different sets of clothes after many outfits where carelessly discarded. "So you can go back in time and pick the correct set right at the beginning?"

"No, so that I can just skip these meals with my mother." Lorelai answered.

"But wouldn't that mean that you weren't actually at the meal, so you still have to go at a different time?" Rory wondered way too logically for Lorelai's taste.

"Fine, then let's just speed it up so that I won't actually have to listen to what she's saying all the time."

"Well yes, but then..."

"Ugh, quit with the temporal paradoxes already. Can't you just let your mum wallow from time to time?"

Rory sighed. "But thanks to the Luke-thing you've already reached your monthly wallowing-limit."

Lorelai answered by pouting.

"Oh no, that's cheating."

The pouting increased.

"Fine, stay here, wallow, just don't let me hear it. I'll wait for you downstairs." Rory said and walked out of her mother's bedroom.

"Now what's the point of wallowing if you can't annoy someone with it?" Lorelai asked retorically to the mirror, stopped pouting and continued searching for clothes that her mother may actually approve of.

"So Lorelai, how are things in Stars Hallow?" Emily said, trying to start a pointless conversation simply to stop the long and even worse silence.

"Well you know, pretty much the same as it was about a hundred years ago. Michel calls the customers names, Sookie keeps bickering with Jackson about ingredients, Lane keeps finding new ways to listen to loud music in secret, while her mother finds new ways to stop her and between all of that Miss Patty is still busy with her never-ending quest for finding any gossip in town." Lorelai gave Emily a vague smile and then continued eating, a clear sign that she wanted this conversation to end as soon as possible. Some things were even worse than an uncomfortable silence, like trying to talk to a lion on the prowl: you were simply waiting it to attack you in one swift stroke. And with lions it was always to woman one who hunted.

"You're forgetting about Luke, who still serves coffee with a cynical touch."

Lorelai immediately gave her daughter a glance after Rory had added that, which clearly questioned Rory's intelligence. You don't look predators in the eye, you don't make any sudden movement and you'd certainly didn't try to keep the conversation going with them.

"And I suppose he still wears that baseball-cap of his. Ah well, I'm sure that if you keep something long enough it should get back in fashion sooner or later. Though in this case it's probably later." Emily answered and then she sipped her wine. 

Even though Lorelai was used to her mother's biting tone by now, but this one hurt. Of course it was just a casual remark, at least from Emily's perspective, but Luke wasn't so casual to her anymore. All of the sudden she realised that her mother wouldn't approve of a relationship with him. It would simply lower her mother's opinion of her even more. She looked around, trying to ignore her mother's glare. She noticed her dad, who was probably still pondering about the latest developments in the insurance business. She doubted he'd care much about who she dated, as long as he would treat her with respect. And she knew that despite Luke's ability to seem harsh, he would never hurt anyone without a very good reason. Then she turned her head around some more and noticed Rory. 

Oh no, Rory! She had been so busy pondering about what on earth she'd do about Luke that she had completely forgotten about her. She didn't even know if her daughter would approve it. Okay, Rory hadn't complained yet, so she figured it wouldn't be that bad, but she still felt guilty not talking about this to her. Whatever would happen, it would affect her daughter too, so she should have a say in it. But so far things had been sayless.

The steamed vegetables suddenly didn't taste as good as they did before and Lorelai just kept chewing slowly, hoping time would pass as soon as possible, though of course because of her desire time did exactly the opposite thing.


End file.
